1. Field of the Invention Technical Field
The invention relates to a door structure with glass, and more particularly, to a door structure with glass having an inner hollowed-frame assembly configured inside the door and does not require using screws to assemble.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional door structure 10 with glass 80 comprising two hollow door panels 11 and 12, four edge seals 13, four hollow portion edge seals 14, four glass stops 15, and at least one glass 80.
The four edge seals 13 constitute the four outer side frames of the two hollow door panels 11 and 12, and the four hollow portion edge seals 14 constitute the four inner side frames of the two hollow door panels 11 and 12. After the four edge seals 13 and the four hollow portion edge seals 14 have been assembled to the two hollow door panels 11 and 12 by adhesive bonding, polyurethane (PU) foamed plastic 16 is filled into the space between the two hollow door panels 11 and 12 to reinforce the structural strength of door 10.
The four hollow portion edge seals 14 are configured with a groove for the positioning of the glass 80 and the glass stop 15, and when the glass 80 is located at the assembly location, the glass stop 15 is utilized to fix the glass 80 to assemble the door structure with glass 10.
However, the conventional door structure 10 with glass 80 only uses the four hollow portion edge seals 14 to support the weight of the glass 80 and has a shortcoming of insufficient structural strength, and the filling of polyurethane (PU) foamed plastic 16 inside the door 10 is not cost effective.